The Power of Authority
by Xarilyn
Summary: I kinda got inspired by the quote "Do you love me brother? - Paris" in the movie, so this is a short story on the time when Paris stole his father's horse. [ALTERNATE UNIVERSE]
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG

Summary: I kinda got inspired when Paris asked Hector "Do you love me, brother?" So this is a little short something where Paris stole his father's horse. (It's my first time at this so please r/r.)

Disclaimer: Anything recgonizable - that would be Priam, Paris and Hector (duh) - does not belong to me. Anybody else belongs to me. Thank you.

Chapter 1  
  
He ran.  
  
He ran as best as he could. He knew he had to hide. He could not get caught. Then he heard them. Footsteps. Nearing. Quickly he dove into the nearest bush, panting.  
  
"I'm gonna find you, Paris, and you're dead. You're the last one now, and if I can find the rest, I can find you too."  
  
He recgonised the voice of Silas. Peeking between the bushes, he watched as a boy with golden curls walked past him. He heaved a soft sigh. He knew that Silas may not be able to see him, but his keen ears would be able to pick up any sounds that may indicate his position. Looking out again, he saw two other boys – Dinys and Kikos – following Silas silently, looking around too. They must be searching for him as well.  
  
Just then, he saw Kikos' eyes widen in his direction. He must have seen him! Immediately Paris placed a finger to his lips, glancing towards Silas. Kikos nodded, as though understanding the message Paris was trying to bring across.  
  
Paris knew he had to create a diversion. Fast. Otherwise, sooner or later he would be found. Spotting his opportunity, he groped for a rock beside him and gripped it tightly. Then he aimed, and hurled.  
  
Silas, his keen ears picking up a sound, whirled around. He was positively sure he had heard a noise in the bushes. Striding back to the clump where he had heard it, he bent forward and dug through the bushes. "Pa-ris... I've found you! You're dead meat!" He said in a singsong tone as he rummaged through the lush green clumps.  
  
Paris, taking hold of his chance, dived forward. There was an 'oof' and all of a sudden, Silas was pinned down to the ground by a smirking proud Paris who was sitting on his back.  
  
Silas groaned. "Hey no fair!" He grumbled as he struggled to get out from the heavy load above him. "You cheated! You tricked me!"  
  
Laughing at the scene before him, Dinys folded his arms and protested on behalf of the other three of them. "No, Silas. We're fair and square. You cheated too at the beginning, remember? Don't think we didn't hear you count!"  
  
"Fine," Silas chuckled. "I admit I did cheat, okay? Now... can you get off me Paris? You are really heavy and it's choking me, you know!" Paris quickly got up and Silas stood up as well. As he was dusting away the dirt on his tunic, his eyes twinkled. "Hey, how about another round?"  
  
"And let Paris be the one who finds us. After all, he is indeed an expert at this game." Kikos suggested, grinning.  
  
"Okay." Paris agreed. He turned round and covered his eyes. He had seen the twinkle in Silas' eyes and the light bulb in Kikos go on, and he knew immediately that the duo had something up their sleeves. _Fine, then I'm cheating too._ "One, two," he counted. "five, eight, ten! Okay I'm coming!"  
  
He whirled around, expecting to see either Dinys or Silas still searching for a place to hide, but none of them were in sight. Not even Kikos. He was surprised now. How could his friends be so fast in hiding?  
  
"Ah... look what we have here now, Nar. Little children, huh? Let's see... Silvanus, Dionysios, Akakios, right? And... "  
  
Paris's blood ran cold. He knew that voice. It belonged to Kyriakos, a notorious bully in his brother's class. Slowly, he turned around. What he saw did not make him feel any better. Kyriakos and two of his friends – he guessed they were Anargyros and Matthias – were holding onto his best friends. The contorted pain and uncomfortable look on their faces allowed him to conclude that the bullies had vice-like grips.  
  
"Well, well, isn't it our dear little prince Paris?" Anargyros taunted as Dinys squirmed in his grip.  
  
Paris mustered up the little courage he had left. "Let them go, Kyriakos. You have no feud with them." He tried to sound threatening, but...  
  
"Ooh..." The trio burst into laughter. "What was that? A command? Oh I'm soo scared! Somebody help me!" Kyriakos mimicked a poor boy whimpering. They cracked up further.  
  
"I said, LET – THEM – GO, or else..." Paris tried again. He was more successful this time round, but it was still no use. It wouldn't even seem like a threat to the bullies! They were, after all, what, twice his age?  
  
An eyebrow shot up. "Oh yeah? Who are you to tell us what to do? You think you have power just because you are a prince? But let me tell you, it's not true. You don't even have authority! And you think we're gonna let your dear friends go just because of your tiny, weak, little threat? Please!"  
  
"W-Who says so? I do! And you're not going to take my friends because I say so!"  
  
"Yeah? Then prove it! Let's see how you go about doing it then."  
  
Panicking, Paris looked around in search of an answer. Then his gaze fell upon it. Something clicked on inside him.  
  
"Sure, but I don't have it now, you see. Why don't you meet us here tomorrow and I'll prove it to you?" Paris lied smoothly.  
  
Kyriakos' eyes narrowed. "Why should we agree to it? What if you don't turn up at all? You may be lying to us. So I say we take your friends first, till tomorrow when –"  
  
"Well, if I ever lie to you, then you can have my... my..." The young prince trailed off, unsure of what to offer.  
  
"I want your horse." Anargyros pointed at the brown mare behind the prince.  
  
"B-But that... that was my birthday present from my father last year!" Paris stuttered, but glancing at the looks on the bullies' faces, he added hastily, "Sure, you can have it if I lie to you, though."  
  
"And I want your bow." Matthias gestured toward the bow that was slung across his horse, along with his quiver.  
  
"S-sure." Paris said weakly. That was a gift from his uncle when he was four.  
  
"And as for me..." Kyriakos stroked his chin thoughtfully. Then his eyes sparkled, and a wide grin spread across his face. "I want you to strip in front of all of us if you lie. And," he added, unable to wipe the smirk off his face, "I'll bring every single person of my class. Of your brother's class. And you'll have to strip in front of them, too."  
  
"B-But –"  
  
"What? Chicken now? Anyway, if you really can prove it to us, then there's nothing to be afraid of, is there?"  
  
"I- "Paris started to defend himself, but then stopped. "Okay." He agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Good. So it's settled then. Tomorrow, here, at the same time."

--------

"Paris, are you crazy? Why did you agree to that kind of deal?" Silas practically jumped down his throat on the way back to the palace. "You didn't have to bother about us!"  
  
"Yeah! Unless... do you really have that... thing you said you had?" said Dinys.  
  
"Don't be silly. He can't possibly have anything of that sort! He's only a young prince!" Silas snapped.  
  
"Look guys, I know you're concerned about me, but don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Paris assured them, before walking off on his own. He hoped what he had told his friends were true; that he really knew what he was doing, because honestly, he didn't.

---------

"Kyri! Are you mad? Why did you choose that kind of deal? Are you really gonna invite the whole class tomorrow?" Matthias hissed.  
  
"Yeah! What if that guy really can prove that he has power and authority?" Anargyros said. "What are you going to tell the class then?"  
  
"C'mon guys! You really believe he has some toy that can prove his authority? Please! He is so young! I can only guarantee that we're – and the rest of the class too – going to have a great time tomorrow!" Kyriakos chuckled. "And, for Apollo's sake, you two are the ones with the unimaginative penalties! What, a bow and a horse? What's good of that? I still say it's best for him to live in embarrassment for... well, forever."  
  
"Wait till we're the ones to be embarrassed if he really shows up with something tomorrow." Matthias muttered, but Kyriakos pretended not to hear the passing comment.  
  
"And what about Hector?" Anargyros asked. "Are you inviting him to tomorrow's 'party'?"  
  
"Leave him be. We wouldn't want him come running to his brother's rescue."

TBC...

Now please remember to review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Anything recgonizable is not mine. Others, yes, they are mine.

Note: In this case, the 'father's _horse_' has another meaning. Yep. I didn't quite like the idea of a "neigh, neigh" horse so I used it in another way. Read on and perhaps you would understand what I mean. :)

Chapter 2  
  
Little Paris walked down the corridors, thinking hard. What if he really couldn't prove it? What if he really had to sacrifice his horse and bow, and strip in front of all those people if he could not? He shuddered at the thought of it. _No, I cannot let that happen. I must_ never_ let that happen.  
_  
Striding towards his father's chamber, Paris had his mind set. The king would not be in his bedroom at this hour, so it would make things easier. He would go in and take the object he wanted, and quickly get out of the room so no one would notice him. Yes, he would do that. He revised the plan over and over in his head till he was confident and clear of what he had to do.  
  
Standing outside the bedroom chamber, he paused and took a deep breath. He was beginning to have qualms about this now. This was _stealing_, and if the king ever found out that his son had stolen something precious from him, he was bound to fly into a rage, and... Paris bit his lip. He did not want to think of the consequences if he were caught.  
  
Just then he heard footsteps and voices along the corridor. Immediately he pressed his back firmly against the wall, flattening himself, hoping that whoever it was would not come this way. After a few long seconds, the footsteps died away and Paris let his breath out in a rush. He was half- glad that no one had known he was here; the other half was due to his conscience. A part of him did not want to do this anymore, for he could not do such a thing; he would not only be letting his father down, but his brother and himself too. Not to mention his friends too, if he were caught. But he knew he could not back out now. He definitely did not fancy stripping in public.  
  
Slowly, step by step, he inched his way forward, towards the bedroom door. Maybe I can back out now, he thought. Maybe I can ask Hector for help, surely Hector will know how to deal with Kyriakos.  
  
But there was another voice inside him that told him not to. He knew he could not always go running to Hector whenever there was a problem. As much as his brother loved him, Hector was busy too. Paris sighed. He had to go on with the plan.  
  
He now stood in front of the chamber, the door only centimetres away from his face. No, I think I should go back, he decided.  
  
_NO! You cannot go back!_  
  
The little prince jumped. Who was that? Who said that? He was sure he had not told anyone about his plan! He looked up and down the corridor but there was no one, not even the slightest trace of a shadow. Reluctantly, he turned back to face the door again.  
  
As his hand gripped the doorknob, he again had a strong feeling to return to wherever he was supposed to be.  
  
_DO IT!!_  
  
Paris spun on his heels. "Who's there?" He called out faintly. But there was no answer, only his echo. Taking a deep breath, he whirled round once more and his sweaty palms was clenching the doorknob so tightly he could see the blue-green veins in his hand popping out.  
  
_DO IT!! NOW!!!!!_  
  
Startled yet obeying the command, Paris burst into the room, and quickly shut his eyes with his fists hanging at the side of him. Surely there was somebody who had heard him – or seen him – and he knew he was going to receive a lecture anytime soon. He squeezed his eyes shut till tears were about to spill. But there was silence.  
  
Curious, he opened his eyes slowly and peeked around the room. There was no one in sight. He turned around and looked out into the hallway, but there was still nobody. Funny, he thought. Someone _had_ been giving him instructions just now, hadn't he?  
  
It took him moments to realize that the voice did not belong to anybody else, but him. They were his inner thoughts, telling him what to do.  
  
Reminding himself his purpose of being in the room, he was quickly jolted out of his reverie. He glanced around the room and his gaze finally settled on the object that he was looking for. Walking round the king-sized bed and towards the study table, Paris could not help feeling a little glad. He did not have to do those silly forfeits anymore! Gingerly, he picked up the object and held it in his little hand. He was amazed at its weight. He did not expect it to be so heavy!  
  
Carefully, he inserted the object into his pocket, and patted it fondly. Now, he did not have to worry any longer! With this treasure, he will not only make the bullies lose face, but gain himself a title too!  
  
Smiling at his achievement, Paris quickly made his way out. He was meticulous enough to make sure that everything was in place and the door was closed properly. Then he ran all the way back to his chamber.  
  
His mission was successfully accomplished.  
  
TBC...

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Anything recgonizable is not mine.

**Note:** This is the chapter of the famous line. :)

**Credits:** Gosh! I can't believe I actually _forgot _about credits the previous times! Anyway, thanks so much to my dearest co-writer, Audrey. I don't know what I would do without you. :)

**To my reviewers:**

**D6 **- Yes. Perhaps not. Perhaps Paris would not have had any friends, but I kinda changed it to fit it into my storyline. I like it this way better. :) Thanks a lot for pointing that out and I'm glad you found it nice. (Please continue to review?) :P

**AuroraNights** - Hi. Thanks so much for your review. :) Oh yes, just to let you know, there _is _another story written based on those famous lines. Yep. I'm not sure of the title nor the author's pen name, but I've read it before and it's good. Perhaps you can do a search? =D Thanks again.

**Soccerbaby** - Thanks, but perhaps you're gonna have to wait longer that you thought? Mwahaha. Don't ask me why, just blame it on the government here. g Just kidding.

**SectorLutter** - Thanks so much for the compliments!! And now's here's the next chapter! P

Chapter 3  
  
"Paris, are you all right? You are awfully quiet tonight, Son." Priam asked at dinner, concerned.  
  
The young prince jumped in his seat. "Uh... Yes, Father, I'm fine. It's just that I'm a little... tired. May I return to my chamber please?" He asked, pushing away his plate of food.  
  
"But you have not eaten, Son!" The king of Troy exclaimed, gesturing to the full plate. Paris had only poked his dinner around with his fork. He hadn't had the heart to eat it.  
  
"Yes, well... I haven't got any appetite, Father." He was speaking the truth, though. His little theft during the day still bugged him, and he hadn't the mind to do anything else other than ponder over what he had done, whether he was right or wrong.  
  
Priam frowned. "All right then. I'll send someone up to your chamber later. You have got to eat something. Will a bowl of broth do?"  
  
Paris nodded, and slid out of his chair. All he wanted now was to lie on his bed and rest his weary mind. It had done enough debating for the day.

-------------------------  
  
There was a soft knock at the door. "Paris?" But there was no answer.  
  
Hector opened the door slowly. He saw his little brother lying on his bed, fast asleep. He smiled. He couldn't help doing so; Paris was just so adorable when he was asleep.  
  
Tiptoeing into the room, Hector placed the tray of food softly on the table. He knew his brother well; he was bound to wake up later and look for food, and there it would be, beside him, so he would not have to trouble himself by creeping downstairs and sneaking some.  
  
There was a faint flicker of a smile on his face again. He recalled a few years ago, one night, when Paris went to bed without food. Later, the younger prince had crept to the kitchen in the middle of the night, and grabbed some bread and doughnuts, which were supposed to be the next day's breakfast. He had carried them up to his bedroom and feasted there. The next day there was not enough breakfast for everyone and the cook was called for questioning.  
  
Hector chortled. He still remembered the expression on the cook's face – the look of surprise and shock had registered in his mind. It was only later when Paris knew the reason to the chaos in the kitchen did he own up. And when one of the maids cleaned his room that afternoon, she had grumbled about the breadcrumbs and ants in his bed. Priam had his second son promise never to do such a thing again, and most people continued their day with empty stomachs.  
  
Just then, Paris stirred and his eyes fluttered open. Hector jolted out of his reverie as his younger brother sat up, rubbing his eyes with both hands. The latter blinked. "Brother?" Paris asked dreamily. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Father wanted you to have some broth and I volunteered to take it up to you. I wanted to check on you anyway." Hector smiled as he gestured towards the table.  
  
Paris rubbed his eyes once more. "Thank you, but I'm still not hungry."  
  
Hector sat down on the bed beside Paris. "How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned. It was a surprise that his brother was not hungry. He had not expected that.  
  
The boy shrugged. Then suddenly he looked up into his brother's eyes. "Do you love me brother? Would you defend me against any enemy?"  
  
Hector was taken aback. "Yes, of course. Why?" His face was creased with worry.  
  
Paris gulped and lowered his gaze onto his bed. "Brother, can you promise not to tell anyone what I am going to tell you?"  
  
"Yes. Paris, what happened?"  
  
"I... I took father's horse."  
  
"But you can't ride!"  
  
"No, not that kind of horse." Paris shook his head, then finally allowed he to meet his brother's eyes. Then, breaking the gaze, he reached under his covers and pulled out an object.  
  
Hector recognized it immediately. His mouth dropped open in surprise.

TBC... Now please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Anything recgonizable - I dare not own them. Recgonizable - yes, they're mine!

_I don't quite like this chapter, but... oh wells. Hope you all do._

**Chapter 4**  
  
"Paris! Do you know what that is? Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Hector hissed angrily.  
  
The younger prince dropped his gaze once more, for he could not bear to look his brother in the eye again. "Yes," he replied hoarsely. "I know what it is. It is father's horse, isn't it? Only the king has the authority to have it."  
  
"And only the king has the right to touch or hold it!" Hector's eyes flashed angrily. "Paris, you don't have to explain anything to me because I don't want to hear it. I only want you to put that back. Right now. Before father discovers it missing." He tried his best to remain calm. He knew his younger brother surely had a reason to steal the king's horse, but right now, that was not the first thing on his mind. His focus now was on how to get the brown wooden horse back in place.  
  
Hector stood up and strode towards the door. "Come," he said with his left hand extended and the other on the doorknob. "Quick. We have to do this now."  
  
But Paris stayed put. "Brother," his voice degenerated into a whisper and he shook his head. "No."  
  
Hector was exasperated. Why couldn't his brother understand the graveness of this matter? "Paris, you must come! Now! Quick! I'm coming with you so you don't have to be scared." He wanted so badly to yell, but he couldn't. He could not let anyone overhear them.  
  
"No." Paris shook his head again sadly. "Brother, you don't understand. I _really_ need this. Please. I only need it for one day – tomorrow. I promise after tomorrow I'll put it back. I promise. Really. Please. Just let me have it, will you? Please. I cannot put this back right now." He pleaded. He was on the verge of tears. He, too, was as frustrated as his brother was. How he wished his brother would understand the difficult situation he was in! Oh, how he regretted making that deal in the first place!  
  
Hector, upon seeing the tears brimming in Paris's eyes, relented a little. He sighed, and loosened his grip on the doorknob and his hand fell. "Paris, why don't you tell me what exactly is going on? Then I shall decide whether you truly need this horse or not."  
  
Paris clutched the horse tightly to his chest. "I really need it." He whispered. Then he began to tell his brother of the morning's events, hoping that his brother would understand. Tears ran down his cheeks as he narrated everything – the games he and his friends played, the deal, everything. He went into every single little detail to make sure Hector fully understood the picture.  
  
"Oh Paris..." Hector sighed after Paris had finished recounting the events. "You should have known better than to do that! I thought you were smart enough not to have anything to do with people like Kyriakos, but... You disappointed me greatly by taking father's horse! No, even worse, you stole it! You stole it, Paris, you took it from father's chamber _without permission_!" Realizing that he was being too harsh on his already-repentant younger brother, Hector sighed once more and softened. "So what do you intend to do now?"  
  
"I don't know." Paris lifted a shoulder and lowered it.  
  
"I suggest that we go to father and tell him straight." Hector insisted. "C'mon, Paris. Don't worry. I'll go with you. Come on, we have to do it quick before father finds it. You know he would rather you admit it to him than –"  
  
"No."  
  
"But, Paris –"  
  
"No."  
  
"– you must understand, Paris, that things are not as simple as they seem, you may not realize it but once father finds out that the horse is missing you are so in hot soup do you not know that? We've got to go –"  
  
"No."  
  
"– and find father right now –"  
  
"No."  
  
"– to tell him the truth – "  
  
"No."  
  
"– otherwise things will only worsen!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
The two voices joined together at the very same time. Both were quite loud, and as if on cue, both of them turned towards the door and waited silently for a few long moments to pass. They were worried. What if someone had heard them? But apparently not as they were no noise outside in the corridor.  
  
"Paris, like I said – "Hector began, his attention focusing back on his little brother.  
  
"NO! You don't understand brother. You think you do but actually you don't! You think you know how I feel but you know nothing about it! You don't understand my situation right now and how much this _thing_ is worth to me!" Paris practically shouted. "It is not like what it seems or what you think it is, no! There's more to it... do you not understand that? Why do you not..." With that his eyes turned into tear-generators once more, with the big blobs of wet liquid streaming down his face ever so often.  
  
"Paris, I do. I do understand, really. I've been through this before and when I was your age I was threatened by bullies like Kyriakos before! I know all these and I know exactly how you feel!"  
  
"No you don't brother. You don't." Paris' voice was bitter. "Have you ever been threatened to strip in public before then?"  
  
"No." Hector replied quietly.  
  
"Then have you ever had the fear of losing face in front of everyone, even your dearest friends?"  
  
"No, but that's your fault for –"  
  
"My fault?!?!" Paris' eyes flashed vehemently. "_My_ fault?" He repeated again. "Then let me ask you again, brother, have you ever felt so inferior and powerless before, without a single status other than being a prince? Have you ever been teased of being a coward and a weakling with nothing – not even courage to stand up to them? Have you ever lived in shame among people like your classmates?"  
  
Hector was silent. His brother's words shocked him. Yes, he knew Paris was upset and young and innocent, he was fragile too. But this...?  
  
"I take your silence as a 'no' then." Paris continued. "See, you don't know how it feels like to be second," he spat, "oh no, you don't. You are always first and Number 1, and in the future you're gonna be the king! And everyone will bow to you and respect you and love you... but what about me? I would be nothing! You will always be known as the 'future king'! And me? 'Future king's brother'?" Paris laughed bitterly. Hector noted that there was a hint of sadness and pain in his voice, but remained silent.  
  
"I would be nobody, brother, nobody! You will be high and mighty, and I shall hide in a corner and assist the king whenever he wants it, shouldn't I?"  
  
Hector was speechless, yes. For Apollo's sake! Paris is so young at yet he is now worrying and upset about things like that? Moreover, they still had many more years to go before that happens! What on Earth was he talking about? Never in Hector's life had Paris ever said something hurtful like that, never. They loved one another greatly, their relationship so strong they often joked that the gods and goddesses would grant them brothers many lives after this, as they were often unseparated.  
  
Finally he found his tongue.  
  
"Paris..." he paused, then spelled out his words slowly, so as to make sure he does not say the wrong thing and upset his brother again, "you're right. You're right in everything you say, yes. Maybe I have not experienced what you have and never may. Perhaps I have not yet the chance to do so, or feel what you feel."  
  
He hesitated, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Paris, I have no idea how you got such thoughts, and neither do I want to know. But I just want to let you know that, no matter what; you're still a prince of Troy, and my brother. Both father and I will love you. " He breathed in deeply before continuing. "As for the part on me being a king, "both winced, "Paris, you must know it's not my wish. No, I didn't mean that. I mean, I'd love to serve the country and all, yes, I feel honoured. But you must know that I didn't have a choice in it too. No, it's not supposed to come out that way. I mean to say that, well, in tradition it is always the eldest who, well, gets the throne and –"  
  
Noticing the look on his younger brother's face, Hector stopped immediately. He knew he had said the wrong thing. He gulped.  
  
"– well, be a king. It is a duty and it is not fun, Paris. At least, I don't think it is. But... there can be certain exceptions though, when the second prince becomes king." Paris did not even look up at all. He continued staring at his bed. "Well... that is, if the first prince is, uh, gone." At this moment, Paris' head snapped up immediately.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Gone. You know, either dead, or exiled, or probably has become a lunatic or anything else harmful to the citizens." Then Hector added, "But in most circumstances it is the first reason."  
  
Just then, Paris caught his brother's hint. Horror splashed across his face as he gripped Hector's hand firmly and look him in the eye. "No, brother, I don't want you to die. I didn't mean it, brother, I'm sorry. I just... Sorry, I was just so insensitive and childish to kick up a fuss like that. I'm really sorry. I really am."  
  
Hector placed his hand over Paris's. "Shh... yes I know, Paris. I know you didn't mean it." He smiled.  
  
Then the whole room fell into a total silence for long moments, before Hector spoke up again. He had decided to take the risk once more, after all, the horse was really important.  
  
"Paris... do you want to, you know, take this horse to, um, father? Because you see, it's –"  
  
"Okay." Paris nodded his head while replying quietly.  
  
"You do?" Hector was surprised.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I could risk getting, um, naked in front of people and all but this is father's horse and he needs it for official things. If he finds it missing the results will be even worse, rather than if I were to admit it to him."  
  
Hector was on the verge of melting when he heard his brother's reply. "Thank you being so understanding," he whispered, fighting the tears in his eyes. He placed an arm around his brother's shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm sure father would find a way to get you out of this mess."  
  
Both princes crossed gazes at the very same time, and smiled.  
  
TBC. Please, please, please review!

**darkdestiney2000**, **Althelas**, **FelsGoddess**: Thanks for your reviews. I greatly appreciate it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey once again! Sorry to those who waited for quite some time for me... (are there any anyway... LOL). Been quite caught up with school. Sigh.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Disclaimer: blah blah blah. Not mine. All not mine for this chapter. :)

**Chapter 5**

"Father?" The study was empty. Where was the King?

Suddenly, a voice popped out from nowhere. "Who is looking for me?"

Both princes whirled around so quickly the wooden horse almost dropped out of Paris's hand. King Priam stood before them, with a slight smile playing on his lips. "Now what can I do for my two dearest sons?"

"Uh..." Paris began, but soon was tongue-tied. He looked to Hector for help.

"Uh... Actually, father, we came here to find you." Hector answered weakly. It was the best he could do in front of the king.

"Ahh... that much is pretty obvious." Priam had a mischievous glint in his eyes as amusement shone through them. "So, what is the reason behind you two coming all the way to my study?"

"Well... Father, do you think we could sit down first? Because this, um, thing takes a long time to explain." Paris saintence of what he needed – and wanted – to. He bit his lip anxiously while he waited impatiently for his father's response. He had expected an outburst immediately after his story, but there was none, which does not make him feel any better. Paris would rather the king be angry than emotionless, as there would be no guessing of what Priam had going on in his mind.

Beside him, Paris could feel his brother clamming up as well. The atmosphere was tense.

Then Paris thought that the king's hesitation was because he had wanted Paris to hand over the wooden horse. Hastily, Paris added, "And here is the wooden horse." He placed the object on the table. "I am really, really sorry I took it, father. But you must understand where I come from, and that I had no choice. I know I was not supposed to take it, I knew it, but I also knew the consequences if I didn't..."

Paris trailed on, speaking quickly. He did not even stop for a single gasp of breath at all.

Priam raised his hand, signaling Paris to stop his ranting. Immediately and obediently, Paris halted in his words.

The king observed the young prince's face. It showed a mixture of emotions – guilt, sorrow, and disappointment in him. Priam reckoned the boy probably had a lecture good enough from his older brother earlier, even if not, it was obvious that Paris was ashamed and guilty of himself. He decided the young boy needed no more harsh words to harm his little fragile soul. Red puffy eyes and tear streaks were evidence to prove the point that Hector had already done his job as a 'second mother' – in fact, very well done.

Then, suddenly, Priam spoke. "You do know your mistake?"

"Yes, sir."

"And are you willing to accept punishment for it?"

"Yes –"

"But, father, I do believe that Paris needs no more punishment than the humiliation he shall get tomorrow – "Hector tried to defend his little brother and put a good word in for him, but was cut off as the king raised his hand once more. Hector recgonised the signal and he silenced.

Priam turned to Paris. "You know your mistake, and are willing to repent. This theft is a serious one, and I have to be fair, otherwise the people would not trust me as a king. The usual punishment is to give the offender three lashes of the whip..."

"BUT PARIS IS JUST A YOUNG CHILD AND HE ALREADY KNOWS HIS MISTAKE!"

'... and tread on every street of Troy with a stock..."

"BUT HE IS ALREADY GOING TO SUFFER HUMILIATION TOMORROW!"

"... and be humiliated in front of the people."

"DON'T YOU THINK THAT IS A LITTLE TOO MUCH AND UNFAIR?"

Hector, in spite of himself, raised his voice and argued with the king. He knew that was wrong to do so, and that he could very well be punished for it, but he couldn't care less. His brother had suffered enough from his own reproaches and that from both Hector and Priam too, and Hector decided that enough was enough. If he could not move his father to change his decision, he would rather himself suffer the punishment than watch his younger brother do so.

He was now talking and pleading Priam as a son, not a subject. And he strongly believed that the king now had to shed his status and deal with this matter privately and as the position of a father, not a king.

After his outbursts, Hector thought that he would certainly be reprimanded. But Priam was as cool as a cucumber. He did not lose his temper like Hector did. It was as though he knew perfectly well what he was doing.

He sighed, before continuing. "And, like your brother had mentioned, I, too, as a father, feel that you have been through enough and I know that you are already sorry for your theft. But still, I must carry out my duties as a righteous king and you _must_ be punished."

Hector closed his eyes, as though he were in defeat, and bit his lip. He had failed in moving Priam's heart. And there was nothing he could do now, except to support his younger brother throughout his punishment lest he breaks down. "If Paris were to be punished, I shall take it as well, father." He told Priam.

What he did not expect from Priam was for him to smile.

Hector rubbed his eyes and blinked hard. Was he imagining things? Or was there really a small secret smile playing on the king's lips?

"Very well, if you choose to do so." Priam replied. "Your punishment," he told Paris, "is that you are banned from leaving the palace for two whole weeks. In other words, you are grounded."

"What?" Paris looked horrified.

"What 'what'?" Hector, instead, was smiling. He understood the wise king's intentions very well. Had Paris not seen it? "Paris, don't you get it? Being grounded is a good thing!"

"I fail to see how." The younger prince replied glumly.

Priam watched the conversation between the two brothers unfold with fascination, before continuing. "And, to ensure that you will not make such a stupid and unwise deal again, you are not allowed to go to school from now. You shall be home-schooled by one of the tutors we have here in the palace everyday, starting from tomorrow." Paris opened his mouth to protest but Priam did not give him a chance to do so. He added, "And of course, Hector, as his brother you are always welcomed to receive his punishment as well, just like you offered minutes ago. Are my instructions clear and understood?" Priam put on a stern tone for an effect.

"Yes, sir." Both princes replied in unison. However, it was apparent that one was happy and the other was, in fact, the contrary.

"If there is nothing else, father, we take our leave." Hector could not keep himself from grinning. Oh, how much he loved and idolized his father! The king was indeed very wise and calm in situations like this!

Priam nodded, and with a wave of his hand he dismissed the boys. He watched in silence as the older ushered the younger out of the room.

He sighed as he picked up the wooden horse and weighed it in his hand. When will Paris _ever _grow up?

TBC

Okay so now it's time to review again! Please, please, please do, okay? 'Cause I really wanna know how 'well' I did this time. :P

**Jack Sparrow Savvy, Jenmm31, FelsGoddess, darkdestiney2000:** Thanks for giving me the support I constantly need (low self-esteem, you see :P) and... continue doing so! ego LOL. You people rock! Ha ha.

**Shiny: **Hey Shiny, thanks so much for your review... You really left one. Haha. Ums... really have no idea how to thank you, 'cause your review made me so much happier! :P I'm sure you can do the same too... Write, I mean. :) Don't get too stressed by schoolwork and stay cool and pretty, okay? :P


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hi! I'm back! And hopefully with a - though short - but better chapter! D And thanks to all who have reviewed... Will reply after this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Well... in this chapter none of the characters are mine...

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

"I can't believe it." Paris was muttering to himself along the way back to their chambers.

"What can't you believe?" Hector asked, still smiling from the 'discussion'. He just simply loved the way his father carried things out. His father was indeed a wise king.

"Father! The punishment! Everything! It's just so... so... ridiculous! I mean, I won't be able to go to school again, I won't be able to attend school again with Silas and Kikos and Dinys! Imagine the shame!" Paris could not help but burst out. "Picture this, brother. Tomorrow the principal shall announce during assembly, that I had been pulled out of school as a punishment for a wrongdoing that I had committed, and thus shall be home-schooled from now. What shame would I feel? I bet even Silas, Kikos and Dinys will look down on me if they knew what I had done. Oh, how I wished I hadn't even met Kyriakos in the first place..." Paris buried his face in his hands.

Hector shook his head in silent mirth. It was obvious that Paris still had not gotten it. "Paris, won't you ever look on the bright side of this punishment?" He sighed in good nature.

"Oh, there _is_ a bright side of it?" Paris replied sarcastically. "So what is it? That I can have more time to _bond_ with the palace tutors?"

Hector shook his head once more. It was just typical Paris. The same old Paris with sarcasm. It was just so odd how his little brother could change his emotions so quickly.

"You know, Paris, sometimes I truly wonder why I have you as my brother." Hector teased. "Just relax, okay? And listen to what I've got to say."

Paris rolled his eyes. He recognized the famous 'I'm-the-big-brother-here-so-listen-to-me' talk and he knew what was coming up next.

Hector continued. "I'm the big –"

"– brother here so listen to me." Paris finished the sentence for him. "Okay, okay, I know that."

Hector's grin widened. "Glad you do. Now, what was I saying?" Paris rolled his eyes again. "Right, the punishment. You do remember your complaints about the embarrassment you were going to face if you could not present the wooden horse tomorrow? Yes, and do you know what your punishment signifies?"

Paris shrugged.

The older prince sighed. Sometimes his younger brother can be just _that_ dull. "If you are grounded, you are not allowed to go out tomorrow to meet Kyriakos, right?"

"Yes, and I won't be able to meet him and his gang for the rest of the two weeks as well, which spells bad luck. I will have to carry out my punishment for him _after_ the two weeks. Is that where you're going at? That I have a delay in my forfeit?"

"No, Paris, just shut your mouth and hear me out first. Don't you realize you don't even have to carry out the forfeit at all? It's all thanks to your wise father and king! Since you are expelled – or perhaps a better word is, banned – from school, you won't be meeting them _ever again!_ Do you understand now, Paris?"

There was a moment of silence as the young prince took it all in. Finally, he said, slowly, "Okay, so even if the forfeit and the deal with Kyriakos is gone, then what about... "He paused. Then he concluded. "Okay I get it. I get it. But that means too that I wouldn't be able to meet Silas or Kikos or Dinys again."

Hector sighed. He had to agree. And he knew that given Paris' sentimental character, he would be brooding over this matter for quite some time. "That's true," Hector admitted. "But if they are really your good friends, then they should be allowed into the palace. Don't you think so?"

"Hopefully, yes."

"So... just don't brood over it too much, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Paris shrugged as they rounded the corner to his bedchamber. Hector's was just up ahead. "See you at dinner, brother."

"Yeah, sure. See you later."

TBC...

Yep. So thats all for now. And I will reply to my nice reviewers as I promised.

**FelsGoddess: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it... Though I'm not sure about this chappie.. '''

**AzNnEgGrOePnOi: **Thanks so much for your review! It sure brightened my day... D And... well... you told me not to end when it's getting real good... How about this chapter then? And.. well I think I'm gonna end soon... But I'll see how the next chapter goes before deciding.

**darkdestiney2000: **Thanks. I hope this chapter is fast enough for you? Heh...

**Mywiel **): Thanks for your review. Ooh... I just love Paris. And... I hope you like this update. )

**Jack Sparrow Savvy:** Hi! I'm glad you liked it, and thanks, once more. Yep. Paris is a sweet boy and a... erm... romantic man. ;P

**angeline: **Hi angeline. Well... I'm sorry that you didn't quite like it, but I'll improve. And I hope you'll like each chapter better. )

**Mirwen Sunrider/Elrondiel: **Hey there... thanks for your review! blushes Is it really? Well, thanks for the compliments. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Okie. So that's really all for now. Do please review, okay? Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Those that you recgonise, I won't try to claim them. Those that you don't, they're mine. Thank you very much. :)

**A/N:** Hey! So sorry I took so long to update! Been catching up with homework and exams and stuff... but it sure felt good to update on my birthday! I meant, the last time. A holiday over here, you see, that's why I had the time. :P

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_He glanced at the sea of faces before him. They were waiting expectantly. Waiting for him to do it. But he didn't want to. No, he definitely didn't._

_He looked to his right. There they were. One holding onto his horse; the other admiring his bow. His heart wept. What more could they want?_

_Slowly, the people surrounded him. He was trapped in this particular circle. There was no way he could escape. The only way to get out of this circle was for him to do as he was told. Simple as that, like Kyriakos has said. _I complete the forfeit; I can get out of here.

_But he wasn't comfortable with so many people watching._

"_Take them off! Take them off! Take them off!" The crowd began to chant. Of course, it was Kyriakos who led the chant. "Strip! Take them off! Strip!"_

_The crowd seemed to be closing in on him. "No!" He tried to shout, but the words would not obey. He could only watch helplessly as the people around him shove him to the ground and began attacking him. Everything was a total black and grey – a blur. "Go away!" He yelled. "Get off me!"_

_Just then, everyone started to get up. They backed away from him slowly, whispering and pointing at him. "What?" He demanded. _Why did they back off so easily? _He stood up as he searched for Kyriakos in the crowd. Ah! There he was, by the large oak tree. He was leaning against the trunk, smirking at him in glee. He seemed to be the only one smirking._

_Turning back to the crowd, he examined them closely. Some girls were turning their heads away and others giggled, while the guys were smirking and pointing; some even whistled at him. _

_Suspicious, he glanced downwards, where the guys were pointing. _

_Oh no! What in Apollo's name! He was naked, from head to toe! Every single shred of clothing has been taken from him! He screamed as he quickly squatted down, trying to cover some parts of his body. But he knew he could not do that forever. He _had_ to break the circle and get out._

_Springing up, he raced to the nearest boy and yanked his jacket from him. But the boy held on steadfast to his clothing. There was a brief tug-of-war until Paris decided to let go – the most probable outcome was that the piece of clothing would tear into two._

_Then, he saw his friends pushing their way through the crowd. Silas stopped short when he saw the state his friend was in. "Oh, Apollo!" He exclaimed, racing towards his friend with Dinys and Kikos following closely behind. Taking off his shirt, he handed it to his friend, who quickly wrapped it around his waist. _

_They were about to leave for the palace when Kyriakos and his gang blocked their path. With one quick movement he pulled the shirt from the prince and spun him round, twisting his hand behind his back and pushing him forward._

"_This," he barked, "is what happens when a young prince goes back on his word." He cackled an evil laughter._

_To his horror, the people around him laughed too. They were laughing at him!_

"_Noooooo……"_

"Noooooooo!!!!" Paris sat up in bed, panting heavily. _It was just a dream... it was just a dream... _He tried to reassure himself.

Taking in deep breaths to calm himself down, he lay back down on bed, trying to get rid of the nightmare. He tried closing his eyes and going to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Kyriakos' smirk. That face haunted him.

Finally, unable to bear it anymore, he got off his bed and slipped on his bunny slippers. Hugging his pillow, he trudged to his brother's room, briefly knocking on the door before opening.

"Brother?" He whimpered at the sudden flood of light in his eyes. Hector had been studying.

"Yes?" Hector spun round quizzically.

Paris stepped in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to Hector's bed and sat on it, kicking off his slippers, and then lying down.

Hector kicked off his own slippers and crawled onto his bed, lying beside his younger brother. Both stared at the ceiling silently.

Just then, Hector turned to his brother, "So, want to talk about it?" Hector always knew when Paris had nightmares. His behaviour was always a clue.

"Not really."

"Okay." Hector waited as he silently counted to fifty. "... Forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty!" He counted mentally.

As if on cue, Paris suddenly turned his head and asked his brother, "Hector, what will happen tomorrow?"

Hector smiled. He always predicted correctly. There was a pattern to it, anyway. If Paris answers "Not really", he would have to count to fifty. If he says "I don't know", count to seventy. It was a little something Hector discovered.

"Well... you don't have to worry about it, you know," he told Paris. "And if you're afraid that Kyriakos would haunt you again, you can sleep here tonight. That is, if you don't mind the light, because I still have my homework to complete."

"Okay." Paris agreed. "But what will happen tomorrow?"

Hector smiled. "That, I will take care of."

**TBC...**

* * *

So how was it? Please review now! Thanks! Your support is what keeps me going! Okay, that sounded a bit too, errrr... LOL. 

**devilzlave:** hi! thanks for your review! hmm... yea, ur suggestion - that was what i was thinking too. but i'll see how this goes, yea? meanwhile, if you have any other suggestions, do feel free to write! thanks, again!

**divya:** hey there! thanks for dropping by and leaving a review! yep. cuddles Paris nah, just kidding. i don't even _know_ him. LOL. hope this update is "soon" enough! haha.

**Jenmm31:** hey! blushes i hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**FelsGoddess:** hi there again! thanks for your constant reviews and support! (hint: do please review for this chapter too!) )

**darkdestiney2000:** hey, thanks! this update came late, but i still hope you enjoyed it!

till the next time!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey there! I'm truly sorry for updating this so late, and that I didn't wish you all Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope you all are doing fine, and how are things? For me, my final exams are starting next week and oh-wells, it's been quite stressful but still coping. This long absence was partly because of a writer's block, and also partly because of, well, something else. In any case, I've returned with a stronger urge for completing this story! (: So here I have a new chapter for you all, and I know that it is very short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer okay?

_darkdestiney2000_ - thanks for the review, and oh, thanks for the birthday wish. that hadn't been my intention at all with my mentioning of it. (: oh, my birthday for this year also just passed. so coincidental!  
_Jenmm31_ - i'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. thanks!  
_BlackDraco100_ - thanks, and you're very much welcomed. i hope you like this chapter too.  
_VictoriaBard _- thanks for the compliment, and i definitely will keep updating. although, i think this story is coming to an end, i am not sure of it yet. ):  
_My only one _- thanks, girl! (:  
_Norma Jean the Dancing Machine _- hi there! i'm glad you liked the story. hope you enjoy this chapter too. (:

Chapter 8

Hector rode out to the depths of the forests, a confident smile played on his lips.

It had not been easy calming young Paris down and to assure him that all will go fine, oh, it sure had not. The young prince had been so worried he had begun to trip over his steps every five of them and to bump into walls with each corner and bend. It had taken three trips to the physician's to warn him to be more careful, and the mere thought of it made Hector laugh out loud.

He shall set his brother's worries at ease after the meeting with Kyiakos today. He shall.

Together with Dinys, Silas and Kikos riding on their own horses right behind him.

It was definitely not by his choice that they were following him. In fact, he would rather settle this matter alone; however, the three children simply had to insist on coming along. What could he have done?

The sun rays penetrated through the dense canopies above and fell upon the four riders, in every direction they went. Birds sang, leaves rustled, but there was not a single sound that hinted Kyriakos and his gang's presence. Nor did it seem as though fifteen other children were there.

Hector made a sharp turn to the left, and there they were. The whole pack of them. Standing there, waiting patiently, save for Kyriakos whose face had collapsed with relief for a split second. Then, just as the four riders neared, his expression soured when he realized the leader of the quartet.

They had not dismounted when Kyriakos barked, "Where's that little idiot? Has he gone into hiding? Is he afraid? Is that why he sent you? Well, you might as well go home because there is no way young little Paris is going to escape his punishment, do you hear me?" His anxiety and nervousness were apparent to Hector, who only smiled.

"Dear fellow classmates, I am present today on behalf of my brother, Prince Paris, who has been unfortunately grounded for a mistake he had committed, which I do not have the right to mention. He is deeply apologetic for his absence, and has thus requested that I appear on his behalf this morning, to complete what he had to." He addressed the crowd. "He has briefed me on the situation at hand, and had instructed myself to present this to you. He said you requested to see it."

Hector drew out a wooden horse, identical to that of Priam's, and held it up against the light. The crowd let out a collective gasp of awe and fascination while the scowl on Kyriakos' face only deepened, Hector noted with amusement.

"That's not fair!" Kyriakos burst out in anger and stepped forward to speak to his classmates. "Prince Paris," he spat onto the ground, "has forfeited his promise, and he ought to be punished for it!" Wheeling around, he yelled at Hector, "He had promised to be _here_ punctually today, to present us with _that_! Indeed, there it is, however, he is not here today and thus he has forfeited a part of his agreement!"

Hector sighed. "Yes, dear Kyiakos, it is indeed unfortunate that my brother is unable to be with us currently, and I am confident that he would have been very happy to present you with this. However, this cannot be helped. The only thing I can present you with, to prove his inability to be present, would be this." He handed a letter to Kyriakos.

Kyriakos scanned the handwritten letter quickly as a frown formed. Many hurried up to his sides to read the letter too.

A few seconds later, he threw the letter down onto the ground in exasperation. "This cannot be true! The Prince has still forfeited the agreement!" He cried.

"Please look at the bottom of the letter, Kyriakos. This letter has been approved of King Priam, who has instructed myself to pass you the message that, if you are not satisfied with these evidences, the King invites you to meet him and to settle this amiably, and personally. I believe my brother Paris will be present then, too. Would you be interested?"

"I… I…" At a loss for words, Kyriakos was humiliated. He would never dare to enter the Palace without his parents. This was a trap he was walking into! The Royalties had set him up! "You…"

"Yes?"

Kyriakos' eyes narrowed as his face grew redder, both in anger and embarrassment. Then, with a snarl, he stomped off, with Anargyros and Matthias following right behind him.

Mission accomplished, Hector smiled softly.

TBC... Please review now!


End file.
